metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough/Act 5
This is the walkthrough for Act 5: Old Sun in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Ship's Bow When you start playing, FROGs will be after you and can result in an alert being triggered, making this part very hard if you want to slip by undetected. Just to your left there will be a hatch in the ground. Drop down and crawl along the tunnel to get the Theme of Metal Gear Solid Document Remix iPod song and a RPG. Once you have collected the items, continue along this duct to climb out on the far side. Now you have to carefully make you way up the ship. There are a lot of FROGs both on the ground, and up in higher sniping positions. As you near the back of this map, hug the right hand side of the area, There are Gekko patroling the area, but they aren't too hard to get by. At the far back corner wall, a couple of FROGs will jump down, when they move away it's tempting to just run past, but on the level just above your head, there is a FROG willing to put a round in your back, and just round the corner, a final Gekko will jump down, just past it is another overhead FROG. When you get to the water tight door, tap Triangle quickly to open it and step through. Command Center All you have to do is here is kill/tranquilize the FROGs. There will be many of them, so make use of the computers and walls around you to take cover. Stay on the walls of the room so you will not get shot from behind. Screaming Mantis After defeating all those FROGs, the final member of the Beauty and the Beast Unit arrives – Screaming Mantis. The battle reeks of the battle with Psycho Mantis in Metal Gear Solid, just don't try to change your controller port! If you talk to Otacon, he'll guess she's using people's nanomachines to take control of them. Notice you can't aim at her. The gun keeps getting nudged aside... Use the Syringe on yourself. 1. She makes the FROGs shoot at you. 2. She makes Meryl shoot at you. 3. She makes Meryl shoot herself. Use a CQC chokehold on Meryl, and inject her with the Syringe. Keep shooting Mantis, but notice that she takes no damage, but when you hit one of the dolls, she buckles in pain. Pain is a good sign, so blast the dolls. You need the Mantis doll, but the Sorrow doll is a nice trophy. Shoot her once with the Mantis doll and use the SIXAXIS to kill her. It counts as a non-lethal kill. Screaming Beauty... JEEZUS CHRIST ON A STICK. You know what to do. Lather, Rinse, Repeat. The Screaming Mantis doll is in one of the doorways. Collecting all the dolls unlocks the Solar gun. (Mantis and Sorrow dolls don't count) Screaming Beauty facecap nonlethaly.....snore.....snore..... PSYCHO MANTIS RETURNS! Yay! Fight by possessing no memory card or vibration. If you have a Dualshock 3, you'll receive a different cutscene. PSYCHO MANTIS LEAVES! Missile Hanger There will be Scarabs for the next few rooms, so use a chaff grenade and run through the hallway. Next, you will have to make Snake suffer through the hallway of microwaves. All you have to do is keep pressing when it tells you to and force Snake to the end of the hallway. Ship Exterior The final battle with Liquid Ocelot is here. Instead of shooting him, you must fight him with your bare fists. The battle is split into three parts. If you die in one of the later fights, you'll have to start at the beginning. Liquid Snake This fight is similar to how you fought Liquid Snake in MGS and is the easiest of the three fights. A good tactic to use is to corner Liquid and repeatedly hold L1 and then press R1 for a strong punch. If you do this correctly, you will keep attacking him before he even gets a chance to hit you, saving your life for the next fights. Liquid Ocelot Now Liquid Ocelot's attacks are much stronger, so be careful of when he unleashes a really powerful punch that can take out 1/4 of your health. This fight is much tougher than the first one, so be careful near him. A good tactic to use is after he uses his powerful punch, use CQC against him by holding R1 near him or use the dash attack by pressing and then R1. Then, stay some distance from him so that he will do the powerful punch attack again and repeat. Ocelot For the final fight, use a variety of attacks against Liquid Ocelot, but make sure you stay a safe distance away from him as he can still deal some strong damage. After finishing this fight, both Snake and Ocelot will have become tired out and you'll have a final easy fight, where all you have to do is press R1 near him, eventually ending Liquid Ocelot's life, completing the game. Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough